Current image processing/inspection systems have limited processing power. Specifically, current systems perform all image processing functions within a single, general-purpose system. The processor used in current image processing/inspection systems is not powerful enough to handle the image processing demands, data rates, and algorithms for much of the current generation of (e.g., manufacturing inspection systems), let alone the next generation of systems. Next-generation manufacturing systems have a need for a fast image processing system in order to complete image inspection within required times. As the size of the inspection area and the amount of gray scale data double, the data per one scan area increases dramatically. Therefore, the image inspection processing time is drastically increased. Thus, the current inspection system(s) will not adequately handle the requirements for future manufacturing systems.
Although, image processing functions are sometimes offloaded to another system, this other system also uses a general purpose processor that fails to actually perform any image processing acceleration. In addition, image processing functions in current systems are tied to a specific processor and platform, making it difficult to offload and accelerate specific functions at a fine-grained level. Still yet, there is a customer requirement to increase the I/O bandwidth over 5 times from the current implementation. In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a solution that solves at least one problem in the related art.